Platinum complexes, such as cisplatin (cis-diamminedichloroplatinum(II)), carboplatin (cis-1,1-cyclobutanedicarboxylatodiammineplatinum(II), and nedaplatin (cis-O,O′-glycolatodiammineplatinum(II), have strong anticancer activity and are currently used as main anticancer agents.
In general formula:
a transition metal phosphine complex (see Patent Document 1) wherein R1′ to R8′ are the same or different and they each represent a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group, or a pyridyl group; A?s each represent a linear alkylene group or a cis-vinylene group; M′ represents a gold atom, a silver atom, or a copper atom; and B′ represents an anionic species, and a transition metal phosphine complex (see Patent Document 2) wherein R1′ to R8′ are the same and they each represent a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group, or an ethyl group or wherein R1′, R2′, R7′, and R8′ each represent a phenyl group; R3′ to R6′ each represent an ethyl group; As each represent a linear alkylene group or a cis-vinylene group; M′ represents a gold atom, a silver atom, or a copper atom; and B′ represents an anionic species, are known to have anticancer activity comparable to that of cisplatin.Patent Document 1: PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 10-509957Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-10594